lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikumaran Ejuie
A human male that hailed from Coruscant. Kikumaran enjoyed piloting every ship that he could get his hands on even while he was a freelance pilot. Upon getting hired in Malik Technologies he become a test pilot for the Nebulon-B Frigate. After the Malik Base was raided three times in a single day he fought the Annihilator and sent to Dolar Camp on Kessel with a minimum sentence. Malik Technologies Kikumaran was hired at Malik Tech as a pilot running cargo and testing new ship designs. He discussed new possible designs with the engineers and other pilots for new ship designs, he also bought his trademark ship is a Y-Wing named Trinath which he uses to travel everywhere from Malik to which he continues to use and allow newer pilots to use and train in for free. Imprisonment at Dolor Camp Having fought the Imperial Star Destroyer "Annihilator" he was captured and sentenced to a minimum sentence at Dolor Camp on Kessel. At the camp he met several of his coworkers from Malik and they helped him get out of the camp faster and allowed him to gain freedom again and go on with his life under Imperial law. Release and Continued Service in Malik After he was released from Dolor Camp he continued his service in Malik until it was disbanded in favor of the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. Kikumaran went freelance for a while after Malik disbanded and ran cargo for himself until he got tired and wanted to help others and make sure people got what they needed. Dynamic Automata He applied at Dynamic Automata where he got a job as a cargo hauler bringing in the needed credits for the company. He also took place in extracurricular activities to help prevent boredom and even submitted a repeater in for a contest that he got second place out of two entries. Upon the attacks of Wroona, Kashyyyk, and Alderaan he was asked if he wanted to go to The Rebel Alliance to help their cause and he quickly agreed and upon being picked up by Home One he resigned his position and went to the Rebels to defeat the Imperials. Imperial Bombings and Subsequent Actions After working for a while in Dynamic Automata the Emperor struggle within the Empire caused disarray and the Emperor slaughtered the citizens of Wroona. After that he took a vacation on Kashyyyk by which when he woke up the Wookiee Council was massacred and found a few Rebel Alliance members digging for buried citizens. He then went back to the company base and rested before continuing work once Alderaan was ravaged with Hurricanes he volunteered his services along with a few other Dynamic Automata employees to aid the citizens and was nearly killed while awaiting for his Imperial contact as ships exploded from the lightning striking them. Rebel Alliance After being picked up by Home One he joined the alliance within the Alliance Navy division in which he quickly moved up the ranks and took place in the final battle against Guldar Mohc and the Arc Hammer. Because of mass confusion by the entire alliance navy the Rebel fleet arrived too late and the Arc Hammer was destroyed by which Black Guard and Visionaries of Fash had destroyed the ship when Home One reverted back into real space. After the battle Kikumaran stayed with the Republic mainly at the rank of Captain. Once the Republic established itself and a couple of wars avoided he was then promoted to Commodore after their first Admiral left after frustration mounted threatening to tear apart the Republic. After being active and handling everyone's jobs he was promoted to Admiral and fought in battles to take down a power hungry Imperial leader and left for a smaller group that hides in the shadows. Category:Characters